


Masquerade

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vignette written for a couple of friends about a Storybrooke costume party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

Oh, I'm perfectly aware that I totally playing with fire.

Or something quite a bit more dangerous than fire, but who's counting?

The evening has been surprisingly fun, despite the music threatening to put me to sleep. Who knew Regina had it in her? At least Emma's here, and she usually makes anything fun. When she's not glued to her baby's side, that is.

Oh, I harass Emma about being whipped, but I do it with love because it's sweet and cute as hell. Again, who knew Regina was capable of the sweet relationship she's in with my wild pal?

It didn't take much persuasion for Emma to get me to help with this shindig, even if I did hold out until she whipped out the puppy eyes. Scant payment for my slave labor!

Mary Margret's grin gives me a moment of warning before a heavy arm just about knocks me into the punch. "Hey guys," Emma grins wildly and I wonder if someone spiked her punch. "We need better tunes than this classical crap. Do you have your iPod on you?"

"Don't I always?"

"That's why I came to you!"

The red riding hood outfit is silly, but I’m getting a kick out of it. Thankfully, it also has a couple of loose folds for small valuables and I fork up said iPod.

"Sweet!" Emma crows gleefully as she strides off poking at the thing.

"Hope she behaves herself," I muse with a small, wicked grin. "There's stuff on that thing that might scandalize the clientele." Mary Margaret giggles in amusement and a teeny bit of alarm. She knows as well as anyone that I’m hardly kidding!

There's a ripple of surprise in the too-laid back crowd when Maroon 5 suddenly blasts over the speakers in the big town hall meeting room.

"Excellent!" I crow and happily plunk down my glass to go in search of my pal so that we can finally dance. There's nothing wrong with Bach and Shakespeare and all those dead guys, but I’m completely damn tired of listening to them. Emma laughs like a hyena when I practically tackle her, our colliding bodies gracelessly balancing each other out. The jarring collision makes me wonder for the hundredth time where the hell she found scale armor and a real freakin' sword. The sexy bare arms are a nice touch in contrast to the bulky armor though.

Still laughing, Emma spins me into something that might be a dance move, whirling me out to the end of her grip before reeling me back in. As the music gets a bit louder in response to the crowd noise rising, we karaoke badly to the song, yelling together, "never gonna leave this bed!"

Any other lyrics are lost as we cackle like madwomen.

Between the laughter and the dancing in these unfamiliar layers, we're both wiped after only a few songs. "Hate to puss out on you, Swan, but you're panting and your woman is glowering. Go get her!"

Right on cue, 'Love Somebody' rolls over the assembly, the melancholy lyrics and upbeat tempo perfect for a couple that needs to connect.

Regina, dressed like some goofy Disney villain, softens instantly as Emma dances over to her, sidling her body close, the contrast between them a lovely sight. Armor and fabric, dark and light, voluptuous and muscular, sword and wand.

Unlike dancing with me, Emma doesn't laugh here, and her touch is quietly intimate where her hand cradles the small of Regina's back over the tastefully glittering purple corset. In a classic waltz, they are a force of nature, the crowd parting like water around a stone.

At least now that they birthday girl is dancing, others are following suit and I can drag a protesting Mary-Margaret out to flounce around for a bit and keep me company. When 'Whine Up' comes on, I breathe a sigh of relief, knowing that whoever has my iPod has found my bouncy playlist. Perfect! Everything on that list is upbeat and perfect for real dancing, not that stately crap playing earlier!

Even better, and in complete contrast to her costume, Regina has struck up a mean boogie with a delighted Emma. Well, hell, if Regina can cut loose, then maybe this can be a proper party after all!


End file.
